Beatrice Aldam
Description A young woman of middling height, Beatrice nonetheless has a commanding and prepossessing presence most of the time. Her blonde hair is long, almost reaching her knees when unbound. It is the colour of sunlight, lending more colour to her pale skin and offsetting sharp hazel eyes often highlighted by just a touch of kohl. Her build is slight, but her poise makes up for it in all but the most brutal of situations; situations that Beatrice habitually avoids. Her skin is pampered and soft, and a few white gold rings adorn her long, willowy fingers. Personality Self-satisfied and calculating, Beatrice's ambition and political instincts have been honed from a young age. Though she has no illusions that she will ever lead her House, she readily accepts any duty in service of it, and delights in tugging strings and machinating plots to advance her status and that of her family's. Like most Aldams, Beatrice is of significant intellect, but is somewhat lacking in physical power. She makes up for this with a cold, haughty demeanour that rarely thaws when in public. Capable of cruelty and kindness, Beatrice is a by turns the sun and the moon. Background The youngest child of Renault Aldam and his only daughter, Beatrice was born to privilege, power, and expectation. She has four elder brothers, but they have always been distant. Her childhood was spent learning rather than playing. House Aldam puts considerable worth on knowledge and the ability to politically outmaneuver its adversaries. Her parents were aloof and busy, leaving the education of their daughter to tutors, and her safety to the watchful, trusted eye of a house guard. Beatrice was born with charm and social poise, but the strict education, the expectation of perfection and the dangers of failing to meet the exacting standards of her family made her cautious. Her brothers are not exactly paragons, but they were skilled and driven, ambitious and ever moving forward. During these years, her closest companions were her cousin and the daughter of a family of loyal servants. Beatrice would often take control of their games, bullying them into following her orders. Time tempered her, however, and she became more subtle, though no less demanding. These bonds would eventually blossom into friendship, though Beatrice would hesitate to call it such. At the age of fifteen, she was selected to be this generation's cleric to an old deity worshiped by House Aldam. She accepted this duty readily, setting forth several conditions which, if granted, she would dedicate herself to the god and House Aldam with all her soul. Misc and Trivia Aspirations Beatrice plays her cards close to her chest, revealing the full extent of her hopes and motives to no one. Yes, her family is important; certain members more than others; and her duty to its traditions is nigh-sacrosanct, but she has her own ambitions and will, and she advances them as she advances the ambitions of House Aldam, taking measured, careful steps. Relationships Legend: Hatred ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ Friendship | ♥ Agape-Storge (Familial/Friendly love) | ♥ Crush/puppy love | ♥ | Eros-Phileo (Romantic/Sexual love) PCs ♥ Ser Derrick: Beatrice's attendant and constant shadow. She sees the dragonborn as an uncle, and is perhaps closer to him than her true father. ♥ Bartholomew Aldam: Beatrice's cousin. She and Bartholomew spent a large portion of their childhood and adolescence together, and he is more a brother to her than her four elder brothers. She respects Bart for his intellect and aptitude with magic, but worries about his paucity of social skills. ♥ Narberal Anna Quanta: A seventh-generation servant of House Aldam. Task-oriented and calm, she is like a sister to Beatrice despite their difference in station. NPCs * Renault Aldam: Her father, distant and cool, and occasionally doting. A harsh and disciplined man, though his eye is reputed to be wandering. * Felicity Aldam: Beatrice's mother. Once considered a beauty, she has grown soft and large. She has a quick, cruel temper. * Roland Aldam: Beatrice's eldest brother, a dutiful warrior and widely presumed heir of House Aldam. Roland never acknowledged his sister save for bouts of violence. * Adalberon Aldam: Beatrice's elder brother, second son of Renault. A scholar of history and botany. He is jealous of his sister and his cousin, who both have an aptitude with magic that he does not. * Nicolai Aldam: The third child of Felicity and Aldam looks little like his brothers. Indeed, some say that he has none of his father's blood in him. His mother's features, similar to those of Beatrice, are apparent, but of Renault's children, he is the only one with blue eyes. Nicolai has proved himself with an acumen for business unmatched among his four siblings, and he is recognised as a son of Renault despite dubious genetics. Of her four siblings, Nicolai was the one with whom Bea has the best relationship, though it is little more than pleasant. *Morrois Aldam: Closest in age to Beatrice, Renault and Felicity's fourth son. He has a choleric temperament and little patience for the byzantine rules of his house. An immensely strong man, he is often seen in the company of his eldest brother, one of the few people who can manage his ferocious and wild tempers. Beatrice despises Morrois, thinking him little more than a beast. Rumours Please note that these may be partially or wholly false. The bracketed word/s denote where these are most likely to be heard. * She holds a permit for magic, but has never attended more than a few classes at The Ruby Academy. (Westhold) * She spends far too much time with her reclusive cousin. It's not normal. (Moirost) * She sets the fashion in Westhold. Seamstresses who receive her patronage become busy indeed. (Any City) * Her magic comes from a god, but no one knows which. (Westhold) * The dragonborn that follows her around is a demon given to House Aldam by some dark god. (Westhold) * Like her father, she has a head for strategy, but she is inexperienced. (Moirost) * Her signet ring has the power to steal the souls of men who fall in love with her. (Westhold) * She's the youngest member of House Aldam, probably to be married to some warlord or merchant. (Any City) * Like all Aldams, she'd kill a commoner for looking at her funny. (Outside Westhold because the speaker is speaking) * Most Aldams only braid their hair for formal occasions. She's always got hers done up like life's a parade. (Westhold) * She's trying to raise an army of her own to overthrow her father and put herself on his throne. (Westhold) RP Hooks * Is often in Moirost, usually in Aldam Keep, though she does take time to wander the city, ensuring all is as it should be. * She is the youngest member of House Aldam, and though she would be little more than a pawn, she constantly takes on responsibilities to the House, desperate to prove herself. If your character is a noble, there is a chance they would meet Beatrice at a ball, soiree, or diplomatic appointment. * She is a cleric, though few no to which deity she is beholden. Faithful of the gods will sometimes request audiences, attempting to glean information or convert her. * She is generally seen as a fashion icon, setting the standard for young noblewomen in Westhold. Clothes and accessories are one of the few indulgences Bea revels in. If your character is interested in fashion, they might have heard of Beatrice. Trivia * She has a massive sweet tooth. Pastries and cakes are a particular weakness. * She does not like horses, and would rather walk for days than ride one. * She detests heavy cosmetics and considers them insults when they are given to her. * She gives little gems to servants to signify her favour. Discarding or selling them is considered a grave insult. * She nonetheless has an extensive collection of perfumes and lotions. Category:5e Player Characters Category:House Aldam